This invention relates to a film handling method and more particularly to a film handling method wherein film is taken up from a film cartridge, is held in a non-slackened condition, and is received, and wherein the film is held with its leading end at the head to splice it.
The above mentioned operation wherein the film is fed with its leading end at the head is termed "head exposure" by those skilled in the art. For this reason, stated otherwise, the invention also relates to a method for subjecting the film taken up from the film cartridge to "head exposure". Problems in the "head exposure" treatment arise in handling the film in the cartridge, when it is wound with an outwardly facing sensitive coating opposite to the direction of normal winding (in which the sensitive coating is turned inwardly). This is because this film is required to be treated similarly to film wound in the normal direction.